My Summer Adventure
by Percabeth619
Summary: What kind of troulbe will the PJO gang get on during Summer Vacation? Will secret feelings finally come out? And will someone end up heartbroken? Currently on hiatus, so ideas are seriously considered.
1. Pizza Time

_"I'm hungry." Annabeth Chase mumbled._

_"Well I have no idea how to cook, and even if I did, my moms still at the grocery store. So, how about pizza?" asked Percy Jackson._

_"Sure. But I'm ordering and reciveing the pizza when it gets here!" Annabeth agreed. _

_"Your only saying that because you think the delivery guy is cute." Percy grumbled._

_"Not cuter than you." Annabeth assured. __**(A/N: Ahhh! Getting mushy! Lol.)**_

_"Whatever." _

_"Your grumpy." Annabeth told her boyfriend. _

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Really?" Annabeth looked at him._

_"Maybe a little."_

_"Lighten up." Annabeth pushed him off the couch and walked into the kitchen._

_"PEPPERONI PIZZA!" The son of Poseidon called from the floor. _

_"I got it. Whatever." Annabeth murmered. _

_"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Percy groaned and walked into his kitchen._

_"What?" he asked as nicely as he could. _

_"They're closed." Annabeth sighed sadly._

_"Sad cause you won't get to see your little boyfriend?" Percy teased._

_"Somebodys jealous." Annabeth sang._

_"Am not." Percy whined._

_"Are too."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are too."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not, Annabeth!"_

_"I am not going to argue about this. I'm hungry!" Annabeth complained. _

_"Well so am I but you don't hear me complaining about it!"_

_"I didn't complain! I thought you might care if I starved to death!"_

_"Yeah, but at least then you'd stop nagging!"_

_"Excuse me? Nagging? Is that all it is?"_

_"Yes. Yes it is."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really." Percy shot back. They both stared at each-other in silence. Suddenly, Annabeth started cracking up. _

_"This is silly." she giggled. _

_"What?" Percy smiled. _

_"This whole argument. Its ridiculous!" _

_"Yeah, yeah it kind of is. Are we really arguing about this?"_

_"I know right. Sorry for exploding." Annabeth apologized._

_"Yeah me too. That was kind of childish. We ok?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Yeah, we've been through way too much to argue over silly stuff. I'm not a jealous person."_

_"Nope." Annabeth and Percy hugged. __**(A/N: Stupid more mushy love! Blah!)**_

_"Then I'll just make pizza rolls." Percy said._

_"You had pizza rolls? Why didn't you just say so?"_

_after Annabeth put the pizza rolls in the oven, they went back into the living room to continue watching the show. Percy's mom walked throught the door. _

_She smiled, "Hi Annabeth." Then she looked at her son. _

_"What?" Percy asked. She gestured to the bags of groceires in her hands. _

_"Right." He looked at Annabeth, she sighed, "Do I really have to help? I'm the guest." Percy just contiuned to stand there. _

_"I'm coming." Annabeth mumbled. She threw a brown pillow at Percy and ran out the door. Percy laughed and ran after her. _

_"Be carful with my food!" Sally Jackson yelled out the door._

_**Percy's POV**_

_I walked over to the trunk where Annabeth was trying to carry 4 bags. I took two of them, thankfuly there were only four left anyway. I closed the trunk. And we walked back up the stairs and onto the porch, thats when I realized, how would I open the door? _

_"Mom!" I yelled. My mom opened the door, eating something. I walked in, only to find my mother finishing up the last of our Pizza Rolls. _

_"Hey!" I yelled dropping the bags. Annabeth punched me in the back._

_I spun around, "What was that for?" I asked. She pointed to the bags of food on her left foot. My mom picked them up and rushed them into the kitchen. _

_"Sorry, Annie." I laughed. She glared at me at the sound of her nickname. I sarcasticly held my arms out to hug her but she slapped my arm and limped into the kitchen after my mom. I laughed and followed. Annabeth was sitting at the kitchen table and my mom was loading groceries into the cabinet. I sat down across from Annabeth. _

_"I'm still hungry." She mumbled sadly. I smiled at her and stood up. My mom looked at me. _

_"I'm not cooking you and your half-god girlfriend dinner. I'm watching T.V." And with that she left the room. _

_I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked. _

_She thought, "I don't care, as long as I don't have to help make it." She put her left leg up on my chair. _

_"And why woudn't you have to help cook?" _

_"Because my idiot boyfriend dropped his mothers grocery bags on my foot." She took an apple from the bowl and dragged her 'injured' foot into the living room, and I started to make grilled cheeses. This boring night had brought us all closer together, _

_"Oh the miracle of Pizza Rolls." I said, little did I know Annabeth was standing in the door, _

_"Sally's watching some old show."  
>Annabeth limped over to me, "Grilled cheese." She mumbled leaning on the counter, I put the last peice of bread in the pan. She looked out the window and grew pale. <em>

_"Annie, whats wrong?" I asked. She ignored the fact I called her her least favorite nickname. _

_"Creepy monster!" I spun around, stepping out pf the shadows was the emo Nico Di'Angelo. He looked in the window, a confused expression on his face, then he walked away._

_**Alright, so this is called My Summer Adventure, as you all know. Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated my PJO stories, so this is to make up for it. **_

_**Stay in School 'cuz that's what's cool,**_

_**Percabeth619**_


	2. Sally's Idea

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_My mom rushed to open the door._

_"Percy! Nico is here, and he brought Thalia, Grover and two boys and a girl I've never seen before!" My mother called. I sighed and walked over to her. _

_"Mom, this is Katie Gardner, and Travis and Connor Stoll." I intorduced them_

_"Hey, Percy!" Katie smiled._

_I waved at her and Annabeth limped into the living room. _

_"Thalia!" She yelled. _

_"What are you guys doing here?" I asked my friends._

_"Your mom called us." Connor laughed. My mom looked away._

_"Mom?" I said. _

_She smiled at me. "I thought they might like to come to Montauk with us..."_

_"That would be... interesting..." I was officialy at a loss for words. _

_"Awww, Percy doesn't want to share his mommy?" Thalia teased._

_"Thats not it at all. I would love to have company my own age." I invited them in the living room. Thalia took up most of the couch. Nico leaned back against the wall, deep in the shadows. Annabeth sat in the space between Thalia and the end of the couch. Travis lay on the floor. Connor sat on a chair he brought in from the kitchen and I stood behind Thalia and Annabeth, Katie leaned against the couch, right under Thalia. My mom stood in the middle of the room._

_"Ok, my idea is we rent a van or something, and drive to Montauk. Then, we set up sleeping bags and junk. And TA-DA! Friends camping out at the beach." My mom did jazz hands._

_"Mom." I lead her over to the other chair and made her sit down. "That is a good idea." I sighed. She clapped and hugged me. _

_"Maybe you should pack now." My mom suggested to my friends. _

_"About that..." Nico snapped his fingers and 6 bags appeared at the front door. _

_"Forgot, you guys are magical, wizards or something." Mom muttered. _

_"WE ARE NOT WIZARDS!" All of us yelled._

_"Sorry." Mom held up her hands in surrender. _

_"Well, I suppose you can all sleep over here tonight, since you probably don't have hotel rooms or anything."_

_"Thanks Mrs. Jackson." Thalia gave her a big hug. "Hello?" Thalia said. Everyone else ran over._

_"Percy!" Thalia glared at me. I smiled and joined the love. _

_**Beautiful moment. More to come. ;D Be prepared! Didja like? I know you did. JK. Alright, one more chapter and I'm done for today.**_

_**Almost There,**_

_**Percabeth619**_


	3. Can't a Guy Just Get Some Sleep?

_Thalia, get your foot out my face." Travis moaned, trying to sleep on the floor. Thalia was across the room though. And then it finally hit Travis._

_"I'm over here." Thalia grumbled._

_"Then... NICO!" Travis shoved the son of Hades away from him. Nico muttered something in his sleep and rolled over._

_"Annabeth, get your hair out of my eyes." Connor groaned. He was sleeping partialy under the couch. Annabeth was upside down on the couch. Her feet falling over the back of it. That didn't look too confortable._

_"Shut up." Annabeth leaned over the edge of the couch and hit him in the face._

_"Would all of you guys shut up?" I asked angrily._

_"Sorry." My friends said in unision._

_"Please stop arguing, people who argue always end up-"_

_"KATIE!" We all screamed. The daughter of Demeter sent a pretty scary glare around the room. _

_I sighed and tried to fall back asleep. _

_**Morning**_

_**Still Percy's POV**_

_"WAKE UP TROOPERS!" My mother boomed. _

_"Mom!" I groaned._

_"Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth and Thalia sat up. _

_"Travis, Connor, Grover, Katie, Nico, UP!" My mom dangled one of Grovers socks in Travis' face. Travis gagged and jumped up. _

_"Grover, if you don't wake up your next." My mom warned. Grover smiled and sat up._

_"We better get Katie." Annabeth whispered to Thalia. They both stood up and ran over to Katie._

_"That just leaves you, Connor." My mom said, and evil smile playing across her lips. She looked like she would shoved the sock in his mouth, but she started tickiling him. Of course when he wakes up and assumes it was me, so he punched my arm. Hard. _

_"Breakfast time!" My mom yelled, she lined us up, holding our luggage. As we walked out the door she handed us a bag of toast, 2 panckes, a container of dry cereal, and a bottle of orange juice. _

_"Mom? Why is our breakfast all mixed up in a plastic bag?" I asked her as we walked down the driveway._

_"Well if we want to get to montauk soon, we don't have time to eat here. Be happy I had time to feed you guys at all."_

_"Travis! I wanted the window seat!" Connor whined as we piled into the van. _

_"Well I was here first!" Travis argued. They started fighting._

_"Guys, violence is not the answer." Katie put a hand on both of their shoulders._

_"Stay outta this sista." Connor pushed her away._

_"Oh its on now!" Katie joined the fight._

_"This should be an interesting trip." Annabeth sighed. _

_"Break it up!" My mom almost threw Connor into the last row of seats.__**(A/N: You might want to get a peice of paper and a pen so you can draw out the car and where everybody sits.)**__ There was the drivers seat and passenger seat, then 2 seats with like an aisle between them, then another 2 seats behind, like the same way, and a row of 3 seats in the back. _

_My mom sat in the drivers seat, of course. Grover called shot gun so he was sitting next to her. Annabeth and I took the first 2 seats, behind mom and Grover. I sat behind Grover and Annabeth sat behind my mom. Nico sat behind Annabeth, Travis sat behind me. In the last row, Connor sat behind Nico, and next to Katie, Thalia sat behind Travis and next to Katie. Heres a more clear picture:_

_**Mom | Grover**_

_**Annabeth | Me**_

_**Nico | Travis**_

_**Connor | Katie | Thalia**_

_"Now, lets get this show on the road!" My mom yelled happily._

_"We need music!" Thalia added. My mom turned the radio on. It was certainly interesting to listen to Everyone sing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber for 2 hours straight! Why did my mother have the CD?_


	4. Thoughts From Annabeth

_"Now we need a potty break." Travis frowned. My mom stopped at a rest area and we all jumped out._

_"Dog! Run!" Travis pointed._

_"Its just a chihuahua." Thalia laughed. Making Katie giggle._

_"Still a dog." Travis mumbled in shame. Connor sighed and dragged his brother towards the bathroom. I didn't have to go, but I was hungry. I walked over to the vending machine. Annabeth followed and kept staring at me, as if I was the most confusing thing she'd ever seen. _

_"Is there a problem?" I asked her. She shook her head, 'no'._

_"Just thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Everything."_

_"Everything? Like, since when?"_

_"Since I was 7. All the things I've been through. All the things we've been through."_

_"Crazy stuff."_

_"Yeah, Zeus accusing you of stealing his lightning bolt. Grover, Tyson, Cece, the entire Sea of Monsters. Me being kidnapped-"_

_"That was really scary." I inturrupted. She smiled faintly._

_"And of course the Labyrinth, and Daedalus." __**(A/N: However its spelled.) **__"Then there was the big battle against the Titans. That was huge."_

_"But we survived. We got through it all, and not once, did I consider giving up."_

_"Me neither. And, of course there was... Rachel." Annabeth suddenly seemed really interested in the vending machine. I knew Rachel was a touchy subject for her._

_"Did you ever like Rachel. You know, as anything more than a friend...?" Annabeth questioned._

_"I think of her, more as a sister." I replied. Annabeth seemed to relax a little. _

_"Oh, what do you consider Thalia?"_

_"My sister. Why?"_

_"Katie."_

_"Good friend. Like a cousin, I guess."_

_"Silena?"_

_"Sister."_

_"Me..."_

_"Best Friend. Not replacable." I responded, Annabeth smiled and hugged me. _

_"Ready to go?" I heard my mother yell from near the bathrooms. Annabeth and I laughed._

_"Now I know where you get your craziness." Annabeth joked._

_"Yeah, one of the only words to describe my mom. Crazy, but, you can't help but love her."_

_"Thats true."_

_My mom was pulling Travis to the van by his ear._

_"I think I may love her even more now." Annabeth giggled. _

_"Lets go!" My mom crawled over the passenger seat and honked the horn._

_"Coming mom!" I yelled. I lead everyone else back to the van._

**_Grrr, don't kill me for the short chapter. I know you hate it. Thanks for reading, though! Cyber hugs!_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Percabeth619_**


	5. Cereal Wars

**I like cereal wars, they're fun... haha, just read.**

* * *

><p>"M-m-mrs. Jackson." Katie moaned.<p>

"Huh sweetie?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Uh, um..."

"PUKE ON CONNOR!" Thalia scooted as far away from her as possible.

"What?" Connor screamed. Katie did as she was told. Connor got covered in puke.

"Ewwww." Everybody, except Katie, groaned.

"I feel better now." Katie smiled.

"I don't." Connor mumbled.

"Shut up, puke boy." Travis laughed. Connor groaned and tried to wipe some of Katie's puke off with a towel.

"Sorry, Connor." said Katie.

"Sally, we need some febreeze back here!" Thalia shouted.

"Um, heres a little can." She tossed it behind her.

"Spray it!" Annabeth yelled. We fumbled to get the can off the floor.

"Got it!" I screamed, I sat up. Hitting Travis in the face with the febreeze.

"You seaweed brain!" he punched me.

"Ow!"

"Give me the can." Annabeth snatched it away from me and sprayed all over the car. In the front, Grover started gagging.

"Annabeth! Did you spray the entire thing?" Grover demanded.

"It stinks back here!"

"Well now it stinks up here."

"What, you don't like Dragon Fruit?"

"I do when I can actually smell it, not when its burning my eyes."

"Then close them."

"Only about 2 more hours left." My mom announced, sounding a little to happy.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed happily.

"We still haven't eaten our fruit loops." Nico pointed out.

"CEREAL WAR!" Travis threw a peice and hit Annabeth in the face.

"Its on." She threw a handful and none of them missed Travis.

"Don't target my bro." Connor threw 4 cheerios at Annabeth.

"Hey!" screamed Thalia, throwing a handful of fruit loops at Connor. "Don't you mess with the girls in this van." Thalia laughed with an extra dose of attitude.

"Thats right! Get them!" Katie hit me in the eye with a fruit loop.

"Thats it! Your going down!" I took a handul of cheerios and threw them to the back row where she was sitting.

"Guys, we should do boys vs. girls!" suggested Travis with an evil smile.

"Then we'll be out numbered." Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah! What, are you trying to give yourself the advantage?" Thalia demanded.

"No! Please don't strike me with lightning!" Travis begged. After all, it would not have been the first time she'd done it.

"I won't. Now, I decide the teams. Ok, there are 8 people in this car. That means 4 on each team. I-" Thalia began.

"I'm deciding." Percy announced. "Um, me, uh... um... uh..." Percy stumbled. Annabeth scribbled something on a peice of scrap paper and handed it to Percy.

"I declare my team, me, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. The opposite team will be Travis, Connor, Katie and Grover." Percy yelled over the comotion in the car. "I declare a cereal war!" he continued. Cereal started flying. Travis tried to hit Annabeth, who was using Percy as a human sheild.

"ZEUS HELP ME!" Mom screamed at the sky. It started raining.

"I'm guessing he wants us to shut up." Grover sighed.

"He ain't the only one." My mother muttered. She turned up the radio really loud. 'Oh Yeah' by Big Time Rush was on.

"MOM! DO YOU OWN ANY ADULT CD'S?" I screamed.

"Nope." She smiled and started singing along.

"OH YEAH! OH YEAH! SO TELL ME WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BE? WHAT I GOTTA DO TO GET YOU CLOSE TO ME? IF I RUN AWAY TONIGHT WILL YOU FOLLOW ME? OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" She sang.

"Mom! Please don't start singing!" I begged.

"SAY ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL TURN THE MUSIC UP! CUZ BABY WE AIN'T GOIN' NO OH WHERE. I'D LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND! TO BE WITH YOU TONIGHT! AND EVEYBODYS SCREAMING OH OH OH OH OHHHH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!"

"Here, I brought head phones." Nico passed them around the car.

"Feel free to sing whatever you want, mother." I said. Because I was about to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>XxThalia's POVxX<strong>

"Wake up kids! We're here!" Sally Jackson yelled.

"Finally!" Travis screamed, he shoved me out the door and ran to the ocean.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Woohoo!" Annabeth yelled. Hopping out the car. Percy followed. He was smiling like crazy.

"I love this place. And this time will be even better, because my friends are here."

"Aww!" Katie shreiked.

"Lets go!" Annabeth ran to the ocean and jumped in. Nico shrugged and jumped off the dock.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth screamed over the waves. Percy sighed and jumped in. Connor stood at the edge of the dock. Travis was sneaking up behind.

"Connor, look out!" I yelled, but it was to late, Travis shoved his brother in the water.

"Dude, I think I stepped on something." Connor groaned.

"I'm sorry bro, here, give me your hand." Travis reached down, Connor grabbed his hand, and yanked him in.

"I cannot believe I fell for that!" Travis laughed.

"Come on, Thalia!" Nico. yelled. I just stood there. he pulled himself on the dock and walked over to me.

"Get in the water." he commanded.

"No."

"You are going to swim!" Nico screamed. Everyone picked me up and threw me into the water.

"Guys!" I protested, but I was about to laugh. Pretty soon, we were all cracking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 10:00 p.m.<strong>

**Still Thalia's POV**

"I'm tired now." Annabeth yawned. She swam to the dock and Travis helped pull her up. She collapsed right there.

"We're all tired." I said.

"Come on, I got everything set up." Sally pulled me out of the water.

"Lets go blondie." I stood Annabeth up. She yawned loudly in my face. I pulled her to the cabin.

"Ugh." Percy fell back on the couch, next to Nico and Travis. Connor slowly sat down on the floor. Next to his red sleeping bag.

"This was a really fun day." I laughed.

"Were gonna have fun day tomorrow too." Percy promised. He crawled over to his blue sleeping bag, which was next to Travis' yellow sleeping bag.

"Sleep tight guys." Sally walked past us and into her bedroom.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jackson." I called.

"Thanks!" Annabeth echoed.

"Thank you, Sally!" Travis and Connor said.

"Gracias." said Grover.

"What they said!" Nico yelled.

"Your welcome, everybody!"

I fell back on my black and green sleeping bag, and went to sleep.

"Good night peoples." Percy mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a childish chapter, I thought I'd bring out their fun, little kid side here. There is no Thalico in here, not even much Percabeth. Sorry, it's more of a comedy than Romance. Which is odd from me... Like? Love? Review?<strong>

**Pretty please,**

**Percabeth619**


	6. Travis Nearly Kills Someone

**Morning...**

**Thalia's POV Still**

"WAKE UP!" Percy yelled. "Get up you lazy demi-gods!" he continued.

"What time is it?" Someone groaned, it sounded like it could've been Travis or Connor.

"I thought we could watch the sunrise together!"

"Its not even dawn yet?" I screamed, sitting up.

"No, my mom woke me up by stepping on my shoulder." He sat down at the nearest window.

"Well why did you wake us up?" I questioned.

"I was lonely. Hey, since theres nothing else to do, no T.V. or anything, you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure, lets wake Katie and Grover up."

Percy crawled over and poked Grover numerous times, waking him up of course. Annabeth and I gently woke Katie up and we quickly explained what we were about to do.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Percy asked.

"You, since it was your idea." Annabeth suggested. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Ok... I dare you to... drink ocean water."

"That is the dumbest dare EVER!"

"Hey! Its still early."

"Fine. Whatever." Nico took a cup out of the cabinet and we followed him out the door.

"Go on." Travis urged. Nico rolled his eyes and ran down to the edge of the dock. He took one last look at us, and filled the cup with seawater.

"DRINK THE WATER!" I yelled. Nico brought the cup to his lips, and drank the entire thing.

"I never said you had the drink the whole cup." Percy laughed. Nico's face filled with anger and he pushed Percy into the water.

"Very funny Nico." Percy raised a wave over his head, and I think he was trying to get Nico, but Nico ran and Percy drenched Annabeth.

"I'm going to kill you." Annabeth ran to the edge of the dock and was trying to hit Percy without getting in the water.

"Annabeth! I'm sorry. I was trying to get Nico." Percy swam away.

"Shut up." Annabeth walked over to us and sat down on the ground. Percy wearily climbed out of the water (still dry of course) and sat next to her.

"Nico, your turn." He whispered.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"UGH!"

"Calm down dude."

"Sorry, uh, do you like Katie?"

"No."

"What? I thought we were at least friends!" Katie screamed.

"Wait, huh."

"You don't like Katie? I meant as a friend." Nico said.

"Then yes!" Travis shouted.

"Whatever." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Look." Percy was turned around, pointing at the sun rise over the ocean.

"There is nothing more beautiful than that." Travis mumbled in astonishment.

"Its amazing. The bursts of colors here and there. The purple, the orange." Katie sighed.

"Anyways, Annabeth, truth or dare?" asked Connor.

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump in the ocean."

"Ok." Annabeth ran to the edge of the dock and jumped in.

"I didn't think she'd actually do this." Connor laughed, but no one was laughing when Annabeth didn't come up.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, we all ran to the edge of the dock.

"Annabeth?" Travis called, he was looking really worried, and guilty.

"Annie?" Percy screamed.

"Where are you?" Connor shouted. Percy jumped in the lake and something inside me clicked. I jumped in after him and soon everyone had followed.

We had been searching the surface of the water for a few minutes. Percy coming up every now and then to update us. He had been looking under water since he was the only one that could breathe down there.

"Anna- oh my gods." Percy swam over to an area deeper into the ocean and went under.


	7. Katie and Travis? Never say never

**This is gonna be a dramatic chapter, nobody dare bring up the fact this idea is from Shake It Up!**

**Percy's POV**

I swam deeper and I could see her on the ocean floor. There were a few air bubbles coming from her mouth, which told me she was alive. I dragged her out of the mud.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. She didn't move, but I did. I cradled her in my arms as I pulled her back to the surface.

"Annabeth!" Thalia lead everyone over to us. Annabeth hadn't moved.

"What happened?" Katie questioned.

"I'm not sure, we'd better get her back to he cabin, Sally will know what to do." Thalia said. Together we pulled her out of the water and back to the cabin. My mom was already awake.

"What happened?" My mom rushed over to us.

"We're not sure. This idiot Travis dared her to jump in the water." Thalia grumbled.

"It wasn't his fault! He didn't know this would happen!" Katie yelled. I think everyone was surprised that she was defending Travis Stoll. It was obvious Travis was the most surprised.

"We need to call an ambulance." My mother rushed over to the phone and franticly dialed 911. She ran into the kitchen.

"Come on Wise Girl, wake up. Come on!" I shook her shoulders.

We sat there in silence.

"Anybody know CPR?" Nico asked.

"We do." Two guys walked in with a stretcher.

"That was quick." I heard Thalia whisper to Grover.

"Thank Zeus." He whispered back.

They loaded her onto the stretcher and wheeled her away.

"Come on guys, hop in the van." My mom grabbed the keys and ran out the door. We followed.

My mom and I sat in the front. Thalia sat behind me, Connor sat behind my mom. Nico and Grover sat behind them. Katie and Travis behind them.

**Kaite's POV**

"Thanks for defending me." Travis whispered.

"No problem. Your my friend. Right?" I joked.

"Of course." Travis said.

"GO IDIOT!" Sally yelled at the driver in front of her.

"Mom, calm down." Percy mumbled.

"But he-"

"MOM!" screamed Percy. Sally sighed and returned her attention to the road.

**Hospital Waiting Room**

**Connor's POV**

"Percy, sit down." I whispered. He kept walking in circles around the chairs.

"I can't." He sighed angrily.

"You may come in and see her now." The doctor said. I stood up but Percy shoved me out the way and ran in the room.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth?" Somebody said. I could quite process who though. Everything was blurry.

"Haha, you have 4 eyes." I mumbled.

"Is she ok?" Someone familiar asked.

"She is still a little hazy from the medicine."

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes and my vision was clearer now. Is clearer even a word?

"Annabeth." A short boy, with dark hair, whispered.

"Nico, shhh." A taller dark haird boy said.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You tell us." said Connor.

"All I remember is getting stuck in the mud and then I couldn't breath. I saw some dude jump in, and everything went black." I explained.

**XxKatie's POVxX**

"Katie?" Travis whispered.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" he asked.

"Sure..." I answered. He lead me out the door.

"Katie, it hurts!" he complained. He sounded really upset.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"Right here." He pointed to his heart.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, ever since that thing happened to Annabeth its hurt right there."

"Travis, I think your feeling guilt." I explained.

"Guilt?"

"Yeah, you feel bad about this."

"I do. Katie, I really do. If I would have known this was going to happen... I'm just really sorry." He sighed.

"Calm down." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't dared-"

"Stop that right now!"

"Stop what?"

"Blaming yourself. None of us blame you."

"Thalia does."

"So? Who cares. Annabeth does not blame you. I don't blame you." I whispered.

"You don't?"

"No. Not at all, this could've happened to any of us."

"What do I do? Fix it Katie! Help me!"

"Make sure you tell her how you feel about all this."

"Why?"

"Its good to express your feelings." I told him. Travis, sighed, but said nothing more.

**XxAnnabeth's POVxX**

"Oh, hey guys, can I talk to Annabeth alone?" a blonde boy asked. Everyone nodded and walked out the room. Leaving me, and the person I assumed was a friend of mine.

"I just wanted to apologize, since I feel like this was my fault."

"Oh, mystery dude. Yes, it was your fault."

"Annabeth!"

"Joking. " I laughed. He smiled.

"No hard feelings?"

"Nope. Still friends."

"Good." He walked out of the room, and everyone else came back in.

"Wheres Katie?" I asked them, my memory was starting to come back.

"Talking to Travis." Percy answered.

"Oh."

"You know, I think she may like him. Like, more than 'friend' like." Thalia hinted.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Thalia blamed this on him, and Katie defended Travis." Grover explained.

"Woah. Never thought that would happen." I said.

"Me neither." Percy agreed.

"So did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No, Nico's still and idiot, I'm still the mastermind behind everything, Percy is still good 'ole seaweed brain, Connor and Travis are still devious, Katie still keeps us from murdering each-other." Thalia explained.

"Good."

"We still have 6 days of vacation to enjoy. If you feel up to the task." said Percy.

"Always. Lets go."

"They're not going to let you leave yet, we are busting you out of this place." Thalia said, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Isn't that a little dangerous...?" I questioned.

"Annabeth, don't you know by now that my plans are danger?"

"Whatever. But be carful!" I called, but they were already leaving.

**Oh Thalia... Thalia, Thalia, Thalia... that girl truly is devious, she, Travis, and Conner are a deadly combination! These chapters are to make up for the long, long update wait, sorry. I had writers block, then suddenly, this wave of ideas hit me!**


	8. Thalia Grace: Evil Genius

**XxPercy's POVxX**

"Excuse me, nurse." I yelled to the lady walking past me.

"Yes?" She stopped and looked at me.

"I can't get the bathroom door open." I lied.

"Sir, you do know thats the womens bathroom. Right?"

"Your point." I am surprisingly very good at playing dumb.

"Here, let me." She opened the door with ease.

"Are you sure its open?" I shrunk back.

"Yes sir, see?" She walked in and spun around.

"Your right." I slammed the door shut and pushed a janitors cart in front of it.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. My bad!" I ran back to Annabeth's room, where I saw Thalia trying to explain something to another nurse.

"You don't understand, he went down the stairs and never came back up." Thalia pleaded. She was even fake crying.

"There is nothing I can do!"

"Go find him!"

"I cannot leave the patient right now."

"Please." Thalia dropped to her knees and pretended to sob. "Please." she mumbled.

"Ok, ok." The lady muttered something and left the room.

"Your a good actress." I laughed.

"I know. How did it go with the other nurse?" She wiped fake tears from her face.

"Good."

"Now we just have to hope Nico and Katie's plan works."

"Yeah, at least pray to Zeus that Katie doesn't feel 'extremly guilty' and blurt out the truth."

"Right? I swear, Travis, Connor, and I will NEVER take her egging with us again. Remember when we sang everything we said for like a month? Thanks to the entire Apollo cabin." Thalia sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Travis and Connor will have no problem tricking the doctor into leaving early."

"True that. Then we wait until night, and since all of Annabeth's nurses are, um, occupied right now, it will be pretty easy to burt her out." Thalia laughed. Annabeth muttered something in her sleep.

"NICO! THAT WAS SO WRONG!" Katie screamed as she followed the son of Hades into the room.

"Katie, it was for Annabeth's own good."

"You didn't let me finish. NICO THAT WAS SO WRONG! AND SUCH A RUSH! I LOVE IT!" Katie yelled, running in circles around the room.

"So the daughter of Demeter just got interested in pranking because of a son of Hades, and her half greek god friends convinced her to because a daughter of Athena is in the hospital because she almost drowned." Thalia confirmed.

"Yeah pretty much." I laughed.

"I'm sorry your friend was not in the stair well." The nurse from eariler said.

"Go check again!" Thalia cried.

"I'm sorry-"

"GO CHECK AGAIN!" Thalia growled.

"Ok!" The lady ran out of the room.

"Why do you keep sending her?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think she went IN the actual stair well, since those doors are pretty much locked."

"Huh?"

"Well, I had Katie and Travis do a little exploring, and the door that leads to this floor, is unlocked, but the other doors are locked."

"When did Katie and Travis go exploring?"

"When we first got here."

"When you told Annabeth that Katie was 'talking to Travis'?"

"Now your catching on!"

"How long have you been planning this?"

"When we walked in I saw the registration and they planned to keep Annabeth in here for 2 more days."

"That would only leave us 4 days of vacation."

"Actually, that would leave you guys 6 days, and me 4 days." Annabeth yawned. She must have woken up sometime during our convorsation.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, you guys could leave and enjoy your vacation, while I stay here, then we could spend the rest of the week together."

"No, Annabeth. We would spend the entire week together. We would never leave without you." I explained.

"Never?" She asked, sounding happy, yet surprised.

"Never." Thalia smiled.

"Hey, Connor just locked some lady in a stair well..." Travis ran in the room.

"Good!" Thalia yelled.

"HI!" Connor yelled as he ran in the room.

"Hey, how did your job go?"

"Great, we told the doctor his wife was giving birth." He laughed.

"Well, couldn't his wife had come here?"

"The lie part was Travis' idea!" Connor pouted.

"Alright, as soon as it gets dark, we are out of here." Thalia ordered. We all nodded in agreement.

"Katie?" Travis said.

Katie looked up from her book. "Yeah?"

"Remember earlier, when you said we should express our feelings?" Travis sounded nevous. That was odd.

"I remember."

"I will come out and say it, Katie, I like you." Travis said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like you, like Percy likes Annabeth." said Travis.

"HEY!" I screeched and punched him in the stomach. Annabeth blushed.

"Seriously?" Katie confirmed.

"Seriously." Travis smiled.

"SUN DOWN!" Thalia screamed. We all scrambled around the room. Katie and Travis helped get Annabeth out of the bed. I was watching out the door for nurses and the doctor. Thalia was running around the room stuffing Annabeth's stuff into a bag. Grover was... at the vending machine down the hall buying snacks? At a time like this?

"Here! Change!" Thalia threw some clothes to Annabeth. Katie gchapter ently pushed Annabeth into the bathroom.

**Hope you liked! Just wait, theres more... oh yeah!**


	9. Ha WHAT? !

**Still Percy's POV**

"Wow, nice look." I held back a laugh as Annabeth stepped into veiw. She was goth.

"Thalia, you could have told me these were your clothes." She grumbled.

"Never mind that, lets go!" Thalia pulled Annabeth into the hall. I laughed as quietly as possible.

"Shhh." Travis turned to me. I muttered a quick apology. Thalia shoved all of us into the elevator.

"Ok, we are going to go down to the first floor, and sneak Annabeth out the side doors, then we call your mom, while we hde behind some bushes or trees, and she takes us to..." Thalia muttered the last word.

"Takes us to...?" I asked. She muttered something else.

"Where is she taking us?" I demanded.

"Hawaii." She smiled nervously.

"HAWAII? WHY?" I screamed, she shushed me as the elevator doors opened. a young couple was a about to get in.

"Sorry, all full. Maybe the next one." Thalia shoved them out.

"Why are we going to Hawaii?" I asked again.

"Because Sally won some tickets on a radio show and she wants to make up for the awful vacation at Montauk."

"But-but. I don't want to go to Hawaii." I whined.

"But-but. TOO BAD!" Thalia screamed. The elevator doors opened and Thalia tip-toed out. All of us followed.

"Ok, remember the-" A doctor walked down the hall. Thalia shoved us all into a nearby closet.

"It smells like shoe polish in here." Travis grumbled.

"Connor, your standing on my foot." I whispered.

"Sorry." he replied. But he didn't move.

"Ok, I think hes gone." Thalia opened the door and we all fell out.

"Get up." Thalia ran to the nearest exit.

"We're coming." I mumbled, we all tried to get up, tripping over each-other.

**...oOo...**

"Crap, there's a security guard." Thalia mumbled.

"What are we gonna do?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, there's no turning back now." Katie added.

"Leave that to us..." Travis and Connor smiled their infamous evil smile. They walked down the hall and through a side exit, then Travis yelled, "HEY LOOK! A PATIENT IS ESCAPING! HE LOOKS LIKE A BODYBUILDER!" And he and Connor ran back in the building as the security guards started looking for the fake patient.

"This is your chance! GO!" Connor rushed us out the door and my mom was waiting with the van.

**...oOo...**

'Are you guys sure this is safe for Annabeth. What if she's not ready to go?" Katie asked wearily while Thalia opened the door.

"With some ambrosia she'll be fine." Nico replied.

"Okay..." Katie still didn't sound confident.

"Hawaii mom? Really?" I asked as we all piled into the car.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to make up for the way this trip turned out. So, I thought we could go on a tour of America, first stop: Hawaii. And we need to stop by a car dealership and rent another bus thingy. Van, whatever you want to call it."

"Why?"

"Because I've been having problems with this one."

"Like what?"

"Enough with the questions."

**Short chapter, I know, I know, it was an important one though, they busted Annie out! Sorry. But at least it's something! Right? RIGHT? Right. Yeah, that's what I thought. :) There will be more! Why? Cuz I care about the children! Okay... I have no clue what I'm talking about but... whatever! **


	10. Mom Declares Silence and lmost Kills Us

**This turned out as one of my fav chapters! I hope you laugh or at least giggle!**

Lets play the quiet game." My mom ordered.

**...oOo...**

**After 48 minutes of silence...**

"This is nice." My mom said to us.

"NO TALKING!" We all screamed, if we weren't allowed to speak, neither was she.

"Sorry." She muttered.

**...oOo...**

**After another 26 minutes of silence...**

"This is killing me. Game off." My mom groaned.

"WOO!" Katie yelled. Every one let out a breath of air.

"We are here. I am going to go make sure they have all of the seats in the caravan."

"Whats a caravan?" Nico asked.

"You put bench seats in it so you have enough room for everyone."

"Oh."

"You guys stay here." said my mom. She left us all alone.

**...oOo...**

"Now we can go. Right?" I thought out loud. There were 4 bench seats.

Sally | Connor | Grover

Percy | Annabeth | Thalia |

Travis | Nico | Katie

Empty | Empty | Empty

"Lets go to Hawaii!" Katie shouted.

**Later...**

"Tick tock. Tick tock." I mumbled quietly.

"SALLY!" screamed Connor. I leaned forward and looked at her about to fall asleep in the drivers seat.

"Huh?" She quickly sat up.

"Oh my gods we are going to die! " Connor cried.

"Maybe we should stop and rest for the night." I suggested.

"Hey, maybe we should stop and rest for the night." my mom repeated stupidly. I looked around me. Katie was asleep, leaning on the window. Annabeth was flipping through the pages off some book full of stuff I didn't understand. Thalia was doing something on her cell phone. Travis was sleeping, and drooling all over Nico. Who looked creeped out, angry, and disgusted all at the same time. Connor was wide awake now, cautiously keeping one eye on my mother and one eye on the road in front of him. Grover was taking pictures of all the trees we passed. Like he didn't see them everywhere he went.

"Look theres a hotel." Connor pointed out eagerly.

"Yay." My mom started to turn the other way.

"This way! This way!" Connor yelled, helping her turn the steering wheel.

"Right. Right. Sorry." My mom sighed.

Pretty soon we were all tucked away quietly into ONE hotel room. And we were not happy about it. My mother made Nico, Travis, Connor, Grover, and I share one of the beds. And she, Katie, Annabeth, and Thalia share the other. I would have slept on the floor. But no, my mom told me it 'wasn't good for my back'. Blah blah blah. So there I was, 1 a.m. and I'm stuck between Travis who is snoring. And Nico, who smells like death. And she wonders why I was so tired the next morning.

"400 bottles of Nectar on the wall. 400 bottles of Nectar. Take one down pass it around, drinkity drink till the nectar comes out." Katie sang quietly across the room.

"Katie..." I began angrily. I mean, I was trying to sleep!

"399 bottles of-"

"Katie!" I shreiked as quietly as I could.

Nico turned and looked at me, "Could you scoot over?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. I moved and accidently pushed Travis off the bed.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He responded, "Thats ok. I'll just stay down here."

But finally, finally I was able to fall asleep.

**In the morning...**

**Laugh yet?**

"Come on guys, we need to get to Califonia to take the boat to Hawaii." said my mom as we started to pile into the van. We were all pretty much exahusted from the night before and she'd woken us up at 6 a.m.

"Whatever." Annabeth yawned and plopped down in her seat. I followed her example and ignored my mom explaining something about history or maybe math.

**Thalia's POV**

When I woke up it was noon. And the only one still sleeping was Grover. I sensed an odd feeling. Like someone had just had an argument. Annabeth had her arms crossed. Percy was angrily staring out the window.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Percy-" Grover began to explain.

"Don't tell her the story!" Percy inturrupted.

"Fine then I will." Nico called out happily. "See, while you were sleeping, Sally sent Percy and Annabeth into the gas station to get snacks. Annabeth went to use the bathroom and Percy left her in there. THEN he spilled coffee all over her when she scared the crap out of him." Nico explained.

"Percy! You klutz!" I yelled teasingly.

"Well I have another nickname for him. I'm not gonna say it because there are younger people in the car." Annabeth moved her head towards Nico, who was just as confused as everyone else.

"Young? Psh, why do you guys keep bringing that up?" Nico asked, his voice getting higher.

"Cuz its funny and true." Annabeth remarked. Everybody started laughing.

"Yeah, you could be my little brother." Percy added.

"Hes so cute." Annabeth laughed mockingly. Nico did not look happy. She started to pinch his cheeks but he bit her finger.

"Fine, we can call you... Nico the grouch!" Percy joked.

"Or grumpy goth guy." Grover added.

"Or Nico whose about to bite your heads off." Nico suggested grumpily.

"Ok then..." Grover sighed. Then the van was filled with another akward silence.

"398 bottles of Nectar on the wall-" Katie began to sing.

"Ohhh! Lets sing a song with a little less math." I pleaded.

"Ok." Katie thought for a moment. "The wheels on the chariot go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the chariot go round and round all through the war." Katie sang happily. Annabeth looked like she was about to protest but we all started singing,

"The demi-gods on the chariot go fight fight fight. Fight fight fight. Fight fight fight. The demi-gods on the chariot go fight fight fight. All through the war." We echoed, even the oh-so-bitter Nico Di'Angelo sang along.

"The swords on the chariot go clash clash clash. Clash clash clash. Clash clash clash. The swords on the chariot go clash clash clash. All through the war."

"The bombs on the chariot go boom boom boom. Boom boom boom. Boom boom boom. The bombs on the chariot go boom boom boom. All through the war."

**I thought it was funny. Did you? PS: I am ignoring the haters! *Cough* The Truth Hurts *Cough, couch* :D LOVE YOU MY PEEPS! (I'm a peep, anybody know who I'm a fan of? For a hint check out some of my WWE stories) Review! Review! REVIEW! Pretty pretty please? PLEASE? WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! AND SOME WHIPPED CREAM! And... excuse me I need to go get some ice cream now... Review!**

**ATTENTION! Let's work together and try to get the PJO category on the list of the categories with the most stories. It's a list of 20 and the most popular category is Harry Potter, it had 580,252 as of Feb. 23, 2012. We can do this! We have to get at least 36,061 stories on here. It'll take a while but spread the message and WE CAN DO IT! I believe in you guys. Keep on writing!**

**A SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS TO Xing Li, the founder. Did you guys know has nearly 2.2 million users. Look it up on Wikipedia, theres some interesting stuff on there.**

**There's always gonna be another mountain so keep on climbing till you reach the top,**

**Percabeth619**


	11. Snacks Can Lead to Danger

**Haha, watching Wizard of Oz, as you'll be able to tell soon... oh just read it!**

**And I don't own the characters or moon pies, or twinkies, or any other snack food mentioned here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I had the weirdest dream. I was in a blue plaid dress, in a house, spinning. Then it hit the ground. When I walked out the door, there were a bunch of small people around me.

"Hello." said one of them. I waved to her.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Why your in munchkin land." the little girl said.

"Bark bark." said Connor, in a dog suit, he put a hand on his hip. I was guessing he wasn't very happy.

"What the heck?" I mumbled.

"You had to make me Toto?" He shouted.

"Sorry..." I giggled.

"Psh. Whatever." he grumbled.

"The sheild." on of the 'munchikins' whispered. A pink sheild came floating down from the cloud and popped right in front of me.

"Hello. You must me Dorthy." Katie said, but she was wearing a fluffy pink ball gown and holding a magical wand.

"Ok Katie. I don't know what you ate for breakfast. But I'll play along. Sure, I'm Dorthy."

"You need to follow the yellow brick road." Katie ordered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thats the only part I know. Now shoo! You've got a long road ahead of you." Katie pushed me into the yellow sidewalk.

"I'm going." I started walking.

"You're supposed to skip!" Katie called.

"Not happening." I called back. I heard her mutter something but I wasn't paying attention.

Skipping down this stupid yellow brick road for 30 minutes. Not a single thing. Then a scarecrow that looked like Percy stumbled out onto my path.

"Why am I the scarecrow?" he questioned.

"Don't feel bad she made me the dog." Connor grumbled from behind me.

"Haha." Percy laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to sing or something?" I asked Percy.

"I'm not going to sing." He stomped ahead of me.

"We're supposed to be friends." I smiled.

"Right. Lets go." He stopped and waited for me to catch up and then we started walking again.

"Look!" I called. A tin man that looked alot like Travis was standing on the curb.

"Lets skip to the part where we- wait, Connor is a dog?" he questioned.

"Don't start with me." Connor grumbled and lead us away.

"Is that Grover in a lion suit?" I asked.

"I thought I was a bear." Grover sighed.

"No." I argued.

"But I wanna be a bear."

"Too bad!"

"Hey, if your a lion, what happened to your tail?" Percy wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I'm going to the wizard of oz to find out." Grover replied.

"Come on. I think thats where we're going. I've never seen this movie." Annabeth admitted.

"Really?" asked Percy.

"I believe you have some explaining to do." Thalia said. She had green skin, a long nose, and she was wearing a long black robe.

"And why am I the flying monkey?" asked Nico who was landing next to Thalia.

"I was running out of roles." I giggled.

"Well I am not happy about this." Thalia grumbled angrily.

"Yeah, and neither am I." Nico agreed.

"Lets fly back to my castle and do some remodling. Have you seen the place? Monkeys everywhere!" Thalia complained. She hopped on her broomstick and flew away. Followed by Nico who was struggling to stay in the air.

"Who spirnkled grumpy dust in their oatmeal?" I asked my friends. Percy shurgged and we continued on our journey down the yellow brick road. But then Thalia and Nico landed in our path.

"I fogot I'm supposed to say, 'I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!'." Then Thalia flew away. But this time Nico couldn't figure the wings out and he ended up walking all the way back to the castle.

"Now we can go?" I asked. There was a bright flash of light and I was back in the van next to Percy and Thalia.

* * *

><p>Percy was staring out the window drawing pictures of trees, writing the kind and details about it. Thalia was writing something about prank plans in a notebook. Travis was fluffing his hair like a girl. Connor was sitting in the front looking angry and depressed. Nico was staring over Thalias shoulder talking quietly about the plans. Grover was scribbling on his hand. Katie was reading.<p>

"Whats going on?" I questioned.

"Sally- I mean mom, came up with this idea to switch personalitys." Grover explained.

"You know, Thalia switched with Travis. Percy switched with Grover. Travis switched with Katie. Connor switched with Nico. Nico switched with Connor. Katie switched with me." Sally explained.

"Well I want to switch too." I laughed.

"You can switch with me." Thalia suggested. "I am now Annabeth, you are now Travis." Thalia suggested.

"Okay." I took the notebook she'd had. Inside were plans to glue Connor to his seat. I looked at Thalia and Nico, who shrugged innocently. I decided to put the notebook on the floor in front of my seat and I looked at Percy who was still drawing trees.

"Thats not a maple tree." I pointed to a poorly drawn picture in the middle of the page.

"I'm not the best artist." he grumbled. Sally stopped at a wal-mart and turned to face us.

"Ok, we need snacks, blankets, pillows, and I need a fish." Sally sighed.

"I will divide you into goups. I will get the pillows. First row, (Connor and Grover) get the blankets. Second row, (Percy, Thalia, and I) get the snacks. Third row, (Travis, Nico, and Katie) get the fish." Sally explainded. We nodded and started exiting the van. Nico kicked me in the back of the head when we wer getting out. But I chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Inside the store we split up. Percy, Thalia and I started walking to the snack aisle.<p>

"We should get twinkies." Thalia suggested, holding up the box.

"We can get 7 things according to my moms most recent text." Percy said.

"Ok. I vote for twinkies." Thalia sang, once again holding up the box.

"Ohhhhhh! Moon Pies!" I took the box off the shelf.

* * *

><p>Well we have: Twinkies, Nutter Butters, Oatmeal Cream Pies, Banana Twins, a bag of apples, Moon Pies, and we still couldn't decide on the last one.<p>

"I say we should get the strawberry moon pies." I said.

"I think that the Chocolate Twinkies are the right answer." said Thalia.

"What is it with you and your obsession with Twinkies?" asked Percy.

"They are delicious!" Thalia screamed defensivly.

"MOON PIES!" I shouted.

"TWINKIES!"

"MOON PIES!"

"TWINKIES!"

"MOON PIES!"

"TWINKIES!"

"MOON PIES!"

"GUYS!" Percy inturrupted.

"What?" we both asked.

"I will pick a number between 1 and 10. Who ever guesses the closest will get to pick the snack." Percy replied.

"I say 4." I said.

"I say 6." said Thalia.

"The number 5." Percy sighed, "Lets try again."

"Ok. 9." was my answer.

"2." was Thalia's answer.

"The number was 7." Percy told us.

"MOON PIES! WOOOOOOOO!" I threw the box into the cart.

"I'm sorry twinkies." Thalia whispered to the box.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"This place is packed." Percy whispered. There were people everywhere.

"We don't want to get lost. Join hands." Thalia grabbed my left hand and Percy grabbed my right hand.

"On 3." said Percy, "1 - 2 - 3!" He yelled. We all scrambled around trying not to get smushed. They were very tall people there!

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Thalia acceidently let go and I got shoved further back into the crowd. And I accidently smacked Percy in the face. Seriously though, it was an honest mistake.

"Thalia?" Percy called. We looked around as the crowd started to part.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked. Percy stared up at a sign that said,

SALE!

SALE!

SALE!

50% OFF ALL WINTER APPAREL!

GET IT WHILE IT LAST!

"Well that explians it." I mumbled.

"HELP!" Thalia shouted from somwhere near the bakery. There was a family of about 6 people, that all had red hair. A girl that looked about 14 was standing as far away from them as she could and she had a leather jacket, gray skinny jeans, combat boots, and a t-shirt from a band I'd never heard of. Standing next to her was a little boy, brown overalls, and a blue shirt, white tennis shoes, maybe about 5. In the cart was another girl. Her hair was in a braid and she was wearing a pink and blue summer dress with white sandals. Then there was a little girl and a little boy chasing each-other around the bread section. The little girl was wearing a denim skirt and a green t-shirt. The little boy was wearing jeans and also had on a green t-shirt. They both looked about 7 or 8.

"TAYLOR! TYLER! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" A lady screamed, I assumed she was the mother, she had a purple tank top, yellow flip flops, and blue shorts.

"Hey! Watch it rat!" The 14 year old girl screamed when Taylor ran into her. Then from around the corner, a man with a black pair of pants and a long black trench coat came walking over to them. He was holding Thalia by the arm, he looked familiar from somewhere. But the question was, where? She looked over to us and the expression in her eyes said, 'Run!'

"You seen this blonde girl walking around with a dark haired boy?" the man asked the mother.

"Now!" screamed Thalia. Travis and Connor with two squirt guns came running out of the breakfast aisle and started blasting the man. Then Thalia twisted his arm, kicked him in the side and Nico climbed up a ladder that had been left nearby and threw full water balloons. Katie smacked him with fake plants. They all backed away when the mans eyes started glowing and he grew to full size, and thats when I recongnized him:

The Minotaur

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! It's back, and in the middle of walmart. Hm... I'm enjoying this... haha. And that was en<strong>_** evil laugh!**_


	12. Slushees and Feet? Gross

**This just proves that anything can happen when our favorite demi-gods go to walmart... haha. Oh read it. Come on!**

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH!" Thalia screeched. Nico pulled his sword out of his backpack, Grover came running from behind us tossing rakes and shovels to everyone. Thalia smacked the minotaur with a shovel, but he didn't even stumble. Travis started beating him with a rake.<p>

"Normaly I would not use garden ustensils in such a violent way... BUT TODAY I'LL MAKE AN EXCETPTION!" yelled Katie, who charged the monster, armed with two shovels, one in each hand.

"Come on." Percy said, recovered from shock. He took riptide from his pocket and ran full speed at the minotaur. I decided it was probably best to follow his example.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

We started running when the minotaur threw an entire aisle of junk across the store.

"Thalia, where are we going?" I asked. She was leading us up some stairs, possibly thinking the monster wouldn't fit.

"Personaly, I thinks shes lost it!" Nico screamed from behind us.

"Oh shut it Di'Angelo!" Thalia yelled in response.

"This is not the time you two!" Katie inturuppted.

"The roof?" questioned Percy when we got to the end of the staircase. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Something came running from behind us.

"JUMP!" Thalia grabbed a dirty sheet to use as a parachute and jumped. After all, we were only on the second floor.

"I JUST NOW REMEMBERED I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! AHHHHH!" Thalia called.

"Theres only 3 left. Everybody partner up and jump!" Katie, Travis, and Connor grabbed a sheet, screamed a prayer to Zeus, and jumped. So Grover and Nico looked at each-other in disgust and jumped with another sheet anyways. So Percy grabbed the last one, and it blew away into the wind.

"ZEUS! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO HOLD A FREAKING GRUDGE!" Percy yelled. Thunder boomed (though the sky was totally clear), as if Zeus was amused by Percy's anger.

"We'll catch you. Jump into our sheet!" Thalia screamed. Down below they had spread a sheet out and seriously expected us to jump down!

"On 3, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"NO! That is the craziest idea I've ever heard!"

"Crazier than my last idea?" asked Percy, putting his hands on his hips, as if questioning me.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled. While I was screaming at him he grabbed my hand and pulled us both over the side.

"If we don't die now I swear to Zeus I'm going to kill you!" I threatened. I had my eyes closed the entire time, but never the less, we landed safley in the sheet.

"What happened?" Sally exclaimed as she ran towards us.

"The minotaur." Nico replied.

"Oh my- So thats what..." Sally trailed off.

"RAURRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The monster bellowed.

"We need to get out of here!" Thalia ran towards the van. Mom jumped into the drivers seat and rushed us in. After we were sure we weren't forgetting anyone, she peeled out of the parking lot.

Later...

Oh Lord...

"I want to get a slushee!" Sally swerved into a 7-11 parking lot, causing everyone to scream.

Thalia got cherry orange twist.

Percy got blue rasberry.

I got watermelon.

Travis got pina colada.

Connor got cherry.

Katie got a donught instead of a slushee.

Nico got banana.

Grover got grape.

Sally got strawberry.

Something hilarious just happened, here, let me set the scene for you,

Thalia had been sitting on the couch next to Travis, and since Travis doesn't like sucking the slushee out of the straw, he uses the spoon on the other end. Every time he went to scoop out the slushee, he poked Thalia in the eye. After a while, Thalia got frustrated, snatched his cup out of his hand and dumped it on his head screaming, "STOP POKING ME IN THE EYE WITH YOUR STRAW!" **(A/N: This happened with me and my cousin. Slushees are very cold when they get dumped on your head...)**

"Quick question. Is anybody else bored out of their mind?" asked Thalia, who was staring out the window.

"Me!" Percy sighed.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Travis yelled.

"NO!" Percy screamed, after all, thats what had gone bad last time. So they all sat in silence. Everyone drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakersfield, California<strong>

"Sally, our vacation time is up." Thalia groaned from the seat behind Percy's mom.

"We did not come all this way for nothing. Its not like you guys are missing anything."

"How about camp?" Katie asked.

"Well, yeah, but Chiron would understand. Right?"

"Not so sure."

"This is a great opportunity."

"I guess. How are we getting to Hawaii anyway?"

"Well, we will be taking a ferry. It leaves from Los Angeles in an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yes. Now shhhh, so I can drive."

"Alright." Katie mumbled.

"Do my feet stink?" Nico asked, he had shoved his sweaty bare feet in Thalia's face. She laughed evily and shocked him.

"OH!" he squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Put your feet near me again and you're going to lose both of them." She warned.

"Got it..." Nico shrank back in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>...oOo...<strong>

**Los Angeles**

**Percy's POV**

"Wake up. Time for the ferry." My mom laughed.

"Ferry? As in boat?" Annabeth asked. She gets a little sea sick.

"You just now caught that?" Thalia questioned. Annabeth nodded in reply.

"Daughter of Athena my butt." Thalia mumbled.

"I didn't really think about it to much."

"Come on." Thalia dragged Annabeth and Katie onto the boat and over near the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember when Annabeth got sea sick in the Sea of Monsters? Uh oh. <strong>

**PS I will _never _go on a road trip with Sally Jackson. She seems VERY OOC, sorry, I like to make her a little insane in my stories. After all, it IS supposed to be humor. Anyways, till next time! I AM OUTTIE! Jk, I'll probably post another chapter. Kay? I love you all, especially the ones that review *wink wink*.**

**Would you go on a road trip with her?**


	13. Don't Make Me Use This

**Later..****.**

**Percy's POV**

"I hate this." Annabeth groaned.

"I'm not loving this either, then again... I'm not green." said Thalia.

"Well I- BLECH!" Annabeth puked over the side. Again.

"Poor Annie." I mumbled to myself. I guess she heard me, because she turned to me with an evil expression on her face.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Sorry." I sat down at a nearby table.

"I'm going to go see if I can find some seasick pills or something. Katie, come with me." Thalia ordered. Annabeth looked horribly miserable. I gathered my nerves and walked over to her, after all, she was NOT in a good mood. Happy Annabeth? I could glady be around her. Sad Annabeth? Maybe... depends. Angry Annabeth? Not likely. Sick Annabeth? I'll probably get thrown into the ocean. "I think we're almost there." I told her.

"I hope so." She sighed. The boat made a slow turn and Annabeth looked so sick. She sat down against the edge of the boat.

"I feel so bad." She moaned. I hated seeing her like this. I sat down beside her.

"I wish you didn't feel so sick."

"That makes two of us." she put her head on my shoulder.

"I feel like... like... I don't know. But I feel bad." Annabeth sighed. Katie, Thalia, Nico, and Connor walked up to us.

"Land ho!" Travis shouted. Walking over to us.

"What did you just call me?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing." Travis said defensivly.

"I heard you call me a-"

"No! I said 'Land ho!'". Travis laughed, finally realizing what she had been talking about.

"Say it again, and I'll kill you." Thalia growled, holding up a dagger.

"But I didn't- yes ma'am." Travis gave up. I think we'd all learned from years of expirience that you will always lose an argument with Thalia.

"How did you even get that on the boat?" Connor asked.

"I have my ways, don't make me use it though." Thalia said.

"Need chair." Annabeth groaned into her bookbag.

"To sit?" I asked.

"No, to beat you with." She replied. I rolled my eyes, since she was sick, I'd let that one go.

Thalia and I pulled her over to the nearest seat, which happened to be occupied be Connor Stoll.

"Need something?" Connor asked.

"Can Annabeth sit down?" I questioned.

"No. I was here first-" Connr began to say, then Annabeth turned a seriously disgusting shade of green.

"The chair is all yours." Connor ran away and we helped Annabeth sit down in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>...oOo...<strong>

**Hawaii**

"LAND!" Annabeth screamed happily, she fell to the ground.

"Wow." Thalia mouthed. Connor, who was standing next to her, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Annabeth, people are staring." Travis said, forcing a smile.

"So?" She asked.

"Maybe you should get up." Grover suggested.

"Why?"

"You never know what kinds of things could be on the ground." I said in a sing song voice.

"Like what?" she laughed.

"Spiders." I replied. She jumped up.

"Spider? Where?" She ran behind Thalia and Connor.

"Kidding." I said. She stood on her toes and looked over Thalia's shoulder.

"So no spiders?" She confirmed.

"No spiders."

"Good. I wasn't scared anyways." She gulped.

"Yeah, Annabeth." I grabbed her hand and lead her to my moms carvan, or whatever its called. Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, Grover, and Nico followed.

"Lets get to the hotel and check in. Before we get there, we need to clarify Katie and Thalia will be sharing a room, Annabeth and I, Percy, Nico and Travis, and Connor and Grover. Got it. Just to annoy you, not switcing no trading." My mother said.

"Thats... thats uh... thats interesting." Connor sighed.

"Lets go!" Mom shouted. She drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>They're all a little OOC... DON'T JUDGE ME! Haha, even the authors notes are weird... you gotta love it! Review!<strong>


	14. My Room!   Our Room

**Puerto Boya Hotel**

**(A/N: Totally made up by me. I have no idea if this is a real hotel. If it is, I didn't know, so...)**

"We are finally here!" My mother yelled in hapiness. "I'm going to go check in. Stay." she continued, like we were dogs. We stood there in silence as she walked up to the lady at the front desk. After smiling, greeting, and handing keys over, my mom came back.

"Thalia and Katie, you are in room 227." My mom handed Thalia a key. Thalia picked her deep purple duffle bag up and lead Katie with her yellow suitcase down the hall.

"Connor and Grover, room 201." She tossed a key to Connor and they both jogged to the elevator.

"Percy, Travie, and Nico." My mom giggled, but then became serious. "Room 217." She turned her attention to Annabeth."We are in room 221." The 5 of us walked down the hallway. Everyone else got into the elevator, except me.

"Come on." My mom said. I shook my head.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked at me.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Its small. And..."

"You don't want to go in the elevator?" Annabeth asked.

"No."

"Lets take the stairs." She sighed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Whatever." She took her bookbag from my mom, who had been holding it, and stepped out of the elevator. She walked slightly ahead of me and we came to the stairwell.

"Come on." Annabeth walked up the first flight of stairs. I slumped up the stairs.

"Ok, I want to make it to our rooms before Christmas, so lets go." Annabeth pulled me up the stairs.

"Sorry."

"I don't get it. What's wrong with elevators?" she asked.

"I don't know. The ocean is so wide, and open, and free. And elevators are just so... not."

"Nice reasoning," she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Here is your room." Annabeth stopped at room 217. I could hear Travis and Nico arguing already.<p>

"Good luck." She kissed me on the cheek and joined my mother in room 221. I pushed all my fears away and walked into my room.

"I WANT THE BED BY THE DOOR!" Travis shouted.

"Well I called it!" Nico yelled back.

"But if I take the bed by the door then somebody breaks in, I'll be the first to die!"

"Convincing, but... hey wait a minute..." Nico looked around, then we all noticed there were 2 beds... and 3 teenage boys

.**...oOo...**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Black star, black star, forever you will always be, a shining star, a shining star. Be whatever you can be. A rock star. Rock star." Sally sang quietly. I sighed and turned the television on. But then turned it off.

"Aw man, its raining." Sally sighed. Percy, Travis, Nico, Connor, Katie, Grover, and Thalia walked in the room.

"We just ordered a pizza, but somebody needs to go pick it up." Percy looked at his mom.

"What kind?"

"Large peperoni."

"Ok." She walked out the room. Thalia sat on the bed next to me.

"Whats on T.V?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>...oOo...<strong>

**2 Hours Later**

"Where is my mom with the pizza?" Percy asked.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go look for her." I stood up off the bed.

"Shes my mom, I'll come too." Percy sighed.

"I just want the pizza." Grover walked into the hall, Percy and I followed.

**No comment... let's just say the next chapter won't begin well, for Annabeth anyways... teehee. That one was an evil laugh. Wait... wait... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No way, THAT was an evil laugh. :P **


End file.
